dungeons_and_daddies_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Darryl Wilson
Darryl Wilson, played by Matt Arnold, is a stay at home sports dad who has come into his own as a barbarian. He would've been the head coach of the West Rock Elementary Doodlers if it wasn't for Darnell, who is deeply abhorred. Darryl deeply thinks handshaking is polite and that you can judge a lot from a man by a handshake. Darryl owns a modified Honda Odyssey Minivan he named "the Beast". He uses the car to carpool the rest of the dads & kids to the Regional Peewee League Soccer Game. Darryl Willson's father once told him "A man doesn't leave a job half done" he's followed this advice thoroughly ever since. Darryl brews his own beer and is deeply hurt when someone doesn't like it. Treasures his secret stash of Charleston Chews, which he has to keep secret as he promised Carroll that he would lose weight. Appearance Slightly overweight, wears a baseball cap with sunglasses affixed that he uses to hide his tears. Abilities * Ancestral Rage ** All of Darryl's favorite dads appear as ghosts Items * Hatchet. * The Beast: Honda Odyssey Minivan. * Charleston Chews. * Pail Ales. Episode 1: A Man and His Handshake Darryl first appears driving his Honda Odyssey minivan up to Glenn's house. Darryl drives up to Glenn's house and sees Nicholas Close smoking a cigar. Darryl doesn't like what he sees and calls Glenn over to have a word with him. Darryl tells Glenn to stop Nick from smoking, because he didn't want Grant to see Nick doing it. Darryl appears next when he drives his minivan up to Henry's house. -Large plot gap, will add more later- Darryl gets hit by an arrow in the shoulder after believing these soldiers were peaceful hunters. Darryl goes into Rage Mode when expressing he choler at people not listening to him, and he charges at one of the red-cloaked attackers. After the initial encounter, Darryl phones Carrol using his Nokia 33103310, the cheapest possible phone available even though this phone does have Snake and a large battery. When calling Carrol, Darryl has a chime "0 1 0 5 to 3 10 to 5 4... I love Carrol". Upon answering it's learned Carrol is at work and unaware of any change in events, tearily Darryl informs her he lost Grant and dented the hood of the Honda Oddessy minivan. Carrol is enraged but also informs Darryl that Darnell is with her and they're leaving. This is odd since Darnell is the head coach for the West Rock Elementary Doodlers FC playing today. Episode 2: The Ties that Bind To be added, hopefully soon. Episode 3: The Lord of Chaos To be added, hopefully soon. Episode 4: The Lord of Chaos Pt. II Darryl in the very beginning of the episode makes a phone call to Carrol. It is unknown when he did this or if he did. He tells Carrol that he lost his phone, but that he had a backup. Darryl expresses how he didn't find Grant yet, but to add positives he states that he and the other dads have found Henry's kids. Darryl wishes Carrol well, and Darnell well, then saying that Carrol wouldn't know how Darnell was doing. He tells her farewell and that he loves her. Then he hangs up. Back where we left the last episode, Darryl and the other dads are naked and surprised to find that Lark and Sparrow are The Lord of Chaos. Dad Facts * Episode 4: The only other person Darryl has kissed besides Carrol is her sister Stacy. * Episode 6: Darryl does not know what a birkenstock is. Category:Player Characters Category:Dad Category:Characters Category:Wilson Family